Bride of the Ice God
by XxTitaniaxX
Summary: /GraLu/ All we did was touch hands! But somehow that resulted in me, Lucy Heartfilia, a mortal girl, being the bride to the Ice God, Gray Fullbuster.
1. Sacrifice

_**Hey guys, this is a new story, and with the permission of writer4everr, she allowed me to use her plot to help make more GraLu stories! I'll probably change the wording, but all credit goes to her for the plot. So before you say "oh, you took this person's story" just read this:**_

_**Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me and none of the characters either, sadly. AND THE PLOT BELONGS TO WRITER4EVERR. I ASKED HER IF I COULD USE THIS PLOT AND SHE SAID ****YES****! **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**The Bride of the Ice God**

**Chapter One: Sacrifice**

* * *

_Hargeon._

_ It was once a flourishing port of Fiore. It was well maintained and one of the oldest yet beautiful towns of the country. It was prosperous and known for its fishing. Fisherman came every day to the harbor with fresh, beautiful fish. They were of various colors and species that only resided in Hargeon's waters. Not only were they pretty; they had the most exquisite taste. This helped the town become famous worldwide for their luxurious dishes. Merchants would sail from distant lands to come and trade special items for fish. It was a booming town, so lively, cheerful, and international._

_ But…_

_ It was during a certain winter where everything went wrong. _

_ Hargeon usually had mild winters, but that year the sky clouded over and temperatures dropped below freezing, and that's when it started to snow._

_ At first, the townspeople awed at the white blanket gently lying on the ground. Children laughed and played in the snow, throwing snowballs, building snowmen… It wasn't until two days later when a blizzard struck the town late in the evening. The blizzard frosted the town and eventually froze the entire harbor. Not just the harbor but also the sea itself._

_ Hargeon's famed fishing came to a stop. _

_ Boats and ports became abandoned, fishermen became unemployed, and the main food source of Hargeon died and their source of trade vanished as well. The people decided to focus on agriculture, but the weather never helped. One day they'd have hope of growth, but the next day the ground would be iced over and destroy the plantations. _

_ Children were the first to start dying. _

_ The townspeople became desperate for warmth and to see the sun again; they wished for the cold ice to disappear. They began to pray everyday to the Ice God and the Fire God, but it was in vain. The ice didn't disappear and the sun never fully shone through the grey clouds. Hargeon stayed a winter wonderland._

_ It was then decided they visit the town's shaman._

_ The shaman conducted his spiritual ritual to connect with the gods. Successful, he reappeared in the town square the next day to share what he saw and heard._

_ "You have angered the Ice God," he said. "Appease him."_

_ This unsettled the townspeople because it meant only one thing – a sacrifice._

_ However, they eventually agreed they'd choose a maiden to sacrifice for the Ice God's wrath. The elders held a town meeting, and they chose the most beautiful maiden who would be able to soothe the Ice God's wrath. The maiden accepted her fate without hesitation and agreed to become the sacrifice to help save the town. It only made sense after all. _

_Sacrifice one to save many._

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia."

My chest constricted as my name resounded throughout the town square. Curious yet relieved glances looked my way from other maidens my around my age. The crowd dispersed and made way for me to reach the center of the square, but I remained rooted to my spot in silent disbelief and fear, my heart pounding in my chest and thundering in my ears.

I was the chosen maiden.

Realization dawned upon me as time ticked away.

_I _was the sacrifice. _I _was chosen to be the sacrifice to the Ice God.

My mind wandered back in time. I remembered the myths about this god. There were several: some said he was a ferocious demon while others said he was a handsome dragon. I didn't know what to believe, but I just accepted my fate. Maybe I should've protested against it, but it wasn't like I had a say in it.

A nudge forward snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked behind me and saw my father motion me forward while my mother couldn't look at me. She looked like she was about to cry. It wasn't until her tears fell when my fear disappeared.

I loved both my parents so much, and for them to live I had to go. No, not just for them, I realized as I gazed around, briefly seeing familiar faces. But for everyone…

Turning my back to my parents, I walked to the shaman and elders in the center of the square with submission and determination. As I stepped onto the platform, the town cheered in both appreciation and relief.

I let the shaman take me by the hand. We walked off with the whole town in tow as we entered the outskirts of Hargeon into The Encased Forest. It was called that because the whole forest was covered in ice. The pine needles that used to be green were now a whitish/bluish color, as well as the trunks. It was cold and depressing because it lost so much life, yet there was a certain beauty to it, especially when the sun rarely peaked through the clouds. The entire forest would glitter and sparkle to life.

The shaman stopped as we reached The Sacred Lake. It was the only body of water around for miles that wasn't frozen since it was divine. When I took my first step into it I was surprised by how lukewarm it was. I walked further in, soaking my kimono. About waist deep, I stopped.

At this point the shaman began chanting, getting progressively louder as he went on. Near the end is when the incantations started to kick in. The serene lake suddenly started churning, and eventually starting swirling around my body, encircling me completely. The clear water began to shine brilliantly, and my body became as heavy as led. I still felt and heard everything, but in the end my body shut down as if I were sleeping. That was when my body felt feather light. In that instant, I was transported to the land of the gods.

* * *

I heard the receding hiss of waves before I opened my eyes. The familiar yet foreign sound had me instantly bolt upright and flash my eyes open. I was left breathless by what I saw.

There was sand everywhere around me. The setting sun hit it and gave it an orange tint as well as casting a beautiful glow to the body of water near me. The ocean was bright blue, and I could see all the majestic fish, which reminded me…

I was no longer in Hargeon, but in the supernatural world.

"You okay?" a smooth, deep voice asked with slight amusement.

I flinched in surprise because I never expected anyone to be near me. I whirled around, startled, and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

An insanely gorgeous man looking around my age sat languidly on the sand. His fingers playfully curled into the soft, silky surface as he gazed at me. He had hypnotic dark blue eyes and spiky raven locks that sent off a mysterious aura about him. He was sporting a simple navy blue kimono, but it was enough to tell me he had status. It was open a bit to show off his toned chest, and I had to make sure I wasn't drooling. And as if that wasn't enough, his smirk just about killed me.

"W-Who are you?!" I demanded, scrambling backwards to distance myself from the hot stranger. My logic immediately crossed out god because as I child I was told to believe their were more…demonic than humanely.

"You're a mortal, aren't you?"

I nodded.

He tsked and stood up. "A mortal isn't worth my time."

My brow twitched as I glared at him. Screw his godly beauty. Who the hell did this guy think he was?!

"Fine then," I gritted out as stood up and turned my back to him. "I'm just looking for the Ice God, so if you could kindly point to the direction where I could find him I'd be forever grateful."

Suddenly, I could feel his eyes looking at me with a new intensity.

"What do you want with the Ice God?"

I turned back to face him.

"He's a busy man you know," he informed. His eyes met mine, and I instantly felt my cheeks heating up as well as my temper.

"Obviously so busy being 'upset' that he can't even control from freezing an entire town," I snarled. "What kind of Ice God is he anyway?"

"You're a sacrifice, aren't you?"

I shivered at how…cold and serious his voice sounded. The playful hint in his eyes was gone and replaced with an unreadable yet critical expression.

"Why else would a 'mortal' be here?" I replied rhetorically.

"Those damn mortals," he muttered under his breath. "I keep telling them…" He sighed tiredly grabbing my arm. "Let's go."

I cringed from his tight grip and tried to escape from his grasp. My attempt failed, so he continued to drag me across the beach. I buried my heels into the soft sand, but I was still being easily dragged away to wherever the guy was taking me.

"Wait a damn second! I don't even know you, so how can I even trust you?!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at me once again. Probably seeing the terror in my eyes, he ran his free hand through his raven hair in exasperation.

"Look," he said, "I can get you back home, so just shut up and follow me."

"But…Hargeon is still…"

"Right," he exhaled with a roll of his eyes. "I'll focus on that later. Let's go."

And he began pulling me again.

Instead of making it harder on both of us, I just decided to walk beside him, but since he was much taller than me – my head only met his chest – I had to sometimes jog to catch up to his long, graceful strides. In a matter of few minutes, we approached a bustling, marvelous city. I couldn't help but give a pained smile because it reminded me of how my home used to be before the ice. My sad, nostalgic expression changed into one of shock and awe as I gazed upon a gigantic palace in the background of the city. I swallowed nervously, realizing that was probably where the Ice God resided, but the beautiful sights entranced me, so my anxiety dropped.

We turned here and there at some streets until we eventually came upon a cozy house. The man let go of my arm to knock on the door, and I took that chance to readjust my simple pink kimono to at least make myself look presentable even though I was absolutely drenched from head to toe.

The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal a beautiful brunette woman. Her wavy brown hair was tied in a loose bun with a few strands framing her face perfectly. Her kimono was of autumn colors with beautiful designs; it was a bit skimpy, but it suited her well. Her revealing neckline showed a beautiful tattoo of grapevines on her collarbone, which traveled down to her wrist. She glanced at me with curious purple eyes, but then turned her attention to the man.

"My Lord," she greeted with a respectful bow.

I frowned then glanced at the raven-haired man. My earlier observation of his kimono was correct then. He was of royalty.

"They sent another sacrifice," he said, pushing me forward. "I need you to send her back."

The woman glared at him. "That takes time. I can't just whip up that transportation potion in a few minutes."

"I told the mortals to stop sending sacrifices down here, but they just don't listen. I want her out of here before the banquet. I know you can get her back before then, Cana."

Cana paused and looked at me before finally conceding. "All right, but you owe me for this."

Now it was her turn to grab me by the arm. Before she was about to pull me inside, I gazed back at the man. After the trouble of trying to help me I still didn't know who he was.

"Wait!" I called. My hand shot out and grabbed his.

His eyes widened with surprise, but a blinding light flashed before I could say anything. It was so bright I had to squint and look away, but I could tell that the light was emanating from the contact of our hands. It was then when I felt something slithering around my wrist. I tried to yank it back, but it was as if someone had tied our hands together.

What the hell was happening?!

I glanced at the man's face to see it filled with shock while Cana's was of disbelief. I guessed that what just happened was not supposed to occur.

The slithering around wrist finally came to a stop, and I detached myself. I felt a burning sensation on my skin, which caused me to cradle my arm and hiss in pain. When it subsided, I was finally able to stand properly yet shakily.

"W-What was that?" I asked, bewildered. I peered at my wrist and was confused to see a tattoo in the shape of a crescent moon etched onto my skin.

"Cana," he growled, "don't tell me I just bonded with her…"

Cana's mouth was agape. Her mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out. She shook her head, incredulous.

"It's rare for this to happen, but you did…" she whispered in amazement.

"Bonded?" I repeated.

I was beyond confused at this point. I was sent to the land of the gods to be a sacrifice, met a mysterious guy and girl, and then just randomly bonded to Cana's handsome friend. And what exactly did they mean by _bond_?

"No…" he muttered, shaking his head. "I'll have to talk to Natsu or Levy about this. It's just not possible." He looked at Cana. "Take her to the palace and hand her into Lisanna's care. I'll deal with her later."

Cana nodded, and the man already disappeared just as I blinked. Mystified, I turned to Cana.

"What just happened?" I asked numbly.

She rolled her eyes. "Mortals take such a long time to adjust." She sighed. "Well, I'm Cana Dreyar, resident Goddess of Wine in Magnolia."

"Magnolia," I recurred.

"The city of the gods."

So that's what this place was called. I shook my head. Focus Lucy!

"What's bonding?"

"Bonding is the supernatural tie between two beings. It makes the people more attuned to each other's emotions, thoughts, and such. It's triggered by hand contact, you could say. However, bonding is totally spontaneous. It can happen before or after any romantic attraction. Basically bonding marks you as his bride or partner," Cana explained, as if she were reciting a dictionary.

"His bride?" I echoed. "Wait... Are you kidding me?!"

"No, bonding is a serious matter."

"But I-I don't even know him. I just came here to talk to the Ice God to try to convince him–"

Cana cut me off with the raise of her hand. "You mean to tell me you really have no idea who that man was?"

"Am I…supposed to?"

She sighed. "That was Gray Fullbuster."

My eyes widened, and I felt my jaw drop.

Cana nodded. "Exactly."

"You mean to tell me that I bonded with the–"

"Ice God." Cana lifted up my wrist. "This," she pointed to my crescent moon tattoo, "marks you as his bride."

* * *

_**Well, here's a new GraLu story for you guys to enjoy :)**_

_**Hope you like it!**_


	2. The Realm of the Gods

_**Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me and none of the characters either, sadly. AND THE PLOT BELONGS TO WRITER4EVERR. I ASKED HER IF I COULD USE THIS PLOT AND SHE SAID ****YES****!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**The Bride of the Ice God**

**Chapter Two: The Realm of the Gods**

* * *

My thoughts were a jumbled and incoherent mess as Cana patiently led me to the palace. It took us quite a while to get going after she told me I was Gray's so called bride. I remember standing and staring stupidly at the wine goddess for a minute before finally registering everything that happened upon my arrival to Magnolia.

I was bonded _to the Ice God_.

From there, I vented my frustration and fear for a good five minutes before bowing and apologizing to Cana, who oh-so patiently listened with a glass of wine in hand. She handed me the goblet telling me to drink. I complied with hesitation, and the next minute I was docile and at peace.

I silently glared at Cana's back for giving me some concoction of some sort. Despite the fact that it calmed me down, my thoughts were nowhere near calm. The wine goddess only chuckled and sipped from an actual glass of wine to mock me.

I felt my brow twitch.

Before I could come up with some kind of retort, I collided into her back as she stopped.

"We're here," she announced.

I peered around her shoulder and gazed at the palace before me. My eyes widened in amazement.

An enormous, crystalline palace stood before me in front of even bigger glacial mountains. The bright Magnolia sun illuminated the palace and hit the crystal surface, causing it to glimmer and sparkle with flashes of multicolored light. Brief twinkles of rainbow light would shine off the palace and sporadically light up the surrounding nature.

A soft smile graced my lips as a nostalgic feeling settled in my stomach. It reminded me of The Encased Forest. I was only there a few hours ago, but it already felt as if it had been years since I had walked through and admired its unique winter beauty.

"So, what do you think?" Cana grinned.

"I'm…staying here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup, as will I," she said. "I usually stay in that cozy house you first met me at, but I have a room in the palace as well."

I raised a brow. "You have your own room?"

She shrugged. "It's very common for many gods and goddesses to visit each other's palaces. As of right now, the Fire God and the Lightning God are currently residing here. I think the Goddess of War also came by earlier today. I also believe the Goddess of Knowledge is here as well."

My response was a blank stare.

Cana laughed at me, shaking her head before pulling me along.

We approached the large gate, and that's when I first noticed two women standing guard on either side. They immediately advanced toward us. Both wore elegant yet moveable ice blue kimonos, and instead of faces they had masks in the form of some animal. I presumed it was some sort of battle garment that would allow them to comfortably fight when the time came.

"Lady Cana, we didn't realize you'd be back before sunset," one said.

"Well, I have to keep Lord Laxus in check, don't I?" Cana smiled smugly. "Plus, Lord Gray put me in charge of the banquet. Speaking of Gray, we ran into a little complication." She gestured to me.

Their heads snapped to my direction. Even though they had masks, I still felt their curious and penetrating stares, and because of it I could only manage a weak smile and slight bow in greeting.

"Um…hi."

"She's a mortal," they hissed simultaneously. "Mortals are not permitted within the Ice Palace."

Cana's eyes glinted dangerously. She roughed grabbed my hand and pulled down my damp sleeve, exposing my crescent moon tattoo. Instantly, the female guards gazed at my wrist, and one of them gasped. They immediately stood aside and opened the gates before bowing deeply in apology.

"Please proceed Lady Cana, we apologize for our rudeness," they said.

Cana ushered me forward with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. There's a bit of prejudice towards mortals here, as you can see."

"And you? You don't have a problem with me being a mortal?" I ventured.

Cana chuckled and shook her head. "Heavens, no. Granted humans can be stupid, but so can immortals, right?"

With that, the wine goddess walked ahead of me to the giant double door to the entrance of the palace. I hurriedly walked in step with her not to be left inside. We entered through the giant doors, and suddenly we were inside.

As if the outside wasn't enough, the inside was just phenomenal.

The floors were made of marble and glistened under the lighting of the bright chandeliers. Everything, the walls, the vases, the carpet, etc., were all beautifully designed to fit the theme of "Ice Palace". There was a grand spiral staircase that led up to the other levels of the palace, which I had to crane my neck up to see. It was absolutely breathtaking, almost as if I were in a dream.

Cana only giggled at my reaction.

That snapped me back to reality.

Cana looked only a year maybe two older than me, but she was a _goddess. _She was immortal, but it made me wonder how long she had been around.

"How old are you?" I blurted.

"I guess it can't be helped," she sighed. "I'm two hundred forty-three years old."

"Wow…"

"Hey, that's nothing compared to the old geezers!"

I laughed.

Cana puffed her cheeks out, slightly red. "What's so funny? I am not old!"

"Nothing, nothing. Just found it ironic, really."

"I suppose it is for a mortal," Cana smiled. "Well, we don't have time to waste. Follow me."

We traveled across the foyer to the spiral staircase.

"Lisanna!" Cana called.

Almost immediately, a girl came running down the stairs to meet us. She was cute girl around my age (at least looked like it) and had short white hair ending just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue, and the kimono she wore only helped accentuate them. Unlike the female guards, her kimono was more formal and was littered with white flowers with a particular silver obi, which no other maid had.

Lisanna bowed deeply to Cana and I.

"Welcome," she chimed out as she rose, accompanied by a beautiful soft smile.

"Oh come on, Lisanna!" Cana scolded. "You don't have to do all that formal crap with me! We're practically sisters, aren't we?"

Lisanna blushed in embarrassment while gesturing to me. "But there's someone else in our presence…" she trailed off.

I smiled at her and attempted a graceful bow only for it to end up awkwardly because of my damp clothes. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Lisanna grinned brightly in return. "Lady Lucy, you are very beautiful indeed," she complimented. Her voice then lowered. "Are you a sacrifice?"

I nodded. "Well, yes, I suppose I was but…

"Lord Gray does not accept sacrifices," Lisanna said, a bit puzzled. "Your town must be desperate to resort to this. Alas, Lord Gray has been in a foul mood lately."

"Yes, but things have changed," Cana pitched in. "Lucy's bound to Gray now, and he told me to put you in her care."

Lisanna smiled. "I would be honored to care for the Bride of the Ice God."

I raised my hands defensively. "Hold up, I never agreed to this bride stuff!" I protested.

Lisanna's brows scrunched down. "But the fates have ordained that you and Lord Gray be tied together."

"But I don't even know him! I just met him!"

Cana sighed tiredly. "Lucy, you're stuck here. So at least just go along with it. We'll provide you food and shelter. We're not planning to dice you up and eat you so relax. You're lucky that you even bonded. Lisanna over here is having trouble bonding to the man she–MMPH!"

Lisanna swiftly clasped a hand over Cana's mouth. "Forget what she said. It was nothing important," she weakly said, slowly removing her hand from Cana's mouth. "How about I show you to your room?"

She pulled me up along the stairs. I looked behind at Cana, but she only gave an encouraging smile. We went up the stairs so fast that in a matter of minutes we reached our destination, which probably wasn't even the top.

I kept on walking, never realizing Lisanna stopped, and smacked right into her back. She turned around and bowed.

"Pardon me, Lady Lucy, but I haven't properly introduced myself," she said before beaming. "I'm Lisanna Strauss, head handmaiden at Ice Palace. I'm in charge of taking care of all that goes around here, and visitors are my specialty."

"Strauss?" I echoed. "Sounds vaguely familiar."

"You've probably heard of my sister then, Mirajane Strauss. She's became a goddess some time ago."

"You can _become _a goddess?"

"Yes," Lisanna nodded. "My sister used to be the head handmaiden, but she bonded with Freed Justine, the God of Inscription, so her status rose to that of a goddess."

"What did she become the goddess of?" I asked curiously.

"Death."

I shivered as we continued down a hallway.

"Oh yeah, Lisanna?"

"Yes?"

"How can I clear up all this bonding business?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, I'm not an expert in that. You'll have to ask Cana or Lady Levy about that."

"Lady Levy?"

"The Goddess of Knowledge."

Lisanna paused in surprise, and luckily this time I didn't crash into her back. I stepped beside her and looked to see why she stopped. My breath caught into my throat.

A handsome spiky pink-haired man was approaching us. The closer he came the more I was able to make out his features. He contained eyes of onyx, and his hair effortlessly swept over his eyes. Like Gray earlier, his man had a kimono loose at the top to reveal his toned chest, but instead of the color blue it was black with nice red, orange, and yellow designs and embroidery like fire. To sum it all up, he was hot.

His eyes spotted us and a lopsided grin spread on his lips.

There was something about him. His aura was warm and open and much lighter than that of Gray's. The man I was bonded with was mysterious and…cold.

Lisanna quickly yet gracefully bowed and greeted the man. "Ah, Lord Natsu! I wasn't aware you were about. I apologize for my carelessness."

Natsu shook his head. "It's fine, Lisanna. I was just going out for a quick breather." He looked at me, and I barely suppressed a yelp from the fiery stare. "And who's this?"

"That's Lady Lucy, Lord Gray's bride."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Bride?! You must be kidding!" He blinked before he laughed. "Man, to think that heartless bastard could actually bond with someone, a mortal no less."

I sighed softly, getting tired of hearing myself being labeled as that guy's bride.

"Lucy Heartfilia, at your service," I introduced with a stiff bow.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire God. Pleased to meet you," he smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

I smiled back. "And you as well."

"If that ice bastard gives you any trouble just come talk to me," Natsu said with a wink. He turned and brushed against Lisanna.

If I had blinked I would've missed it, but I saw it.

Natsu discreetly placed a note inside of Lisanna's palm as he walked away. Lisanna nonchalantly slipped it in her kimono with ease. I arched a brow with interest, as Lisanna looked no different except there seemed to be a glow about her. It just made me wonder what their relationship really was, but I had no right to get into lives.

"Well, we're close to your room," Lisanna said and moved along, and I followed.

A few seconds later, we came upon a door, and Lisanna opened it. I was about to go in when I noticed her lingering outside. She noticed my hesitation.

"Oh! I'm not permitted to be inside of guest's room quarters. So just make yourself comfortable, and if you need anything just call for me," Lisanna said and gently pushed me inside before closing the door.

Now I was all alone inside a huge room fit for a goddess. It reminded of how out of place and how homesick I felt. I wouldn't be able to ever visit The Encased Forest again or my family. I knew deep down that there wasn't a way I could get back; I was truly stuck her for eternity. But I had to deal with.

Not wanting to ruin the sheets or the bed, I collapsed on the floor with my damp clothes and shut my tired eyes. I heaved a sigh.

"Am I interrupting something?" a deep voice inquired.

"OH MY G–" I shot off the floor as I gripped my hand over my mouth to avoid Lisanna barging in. I let go and harshly inhaled and exhaled in fright, trying to regain my composure. I whirled around to where the voice came from.

Before me was a man looking five years older than I was. He leaned against the wall next to my window with an impassive yet analytical expression. He was _so _tall and muscular. Like bigger than Gray and Natsu and probably any other man here, and that was saying something. He had spiky blonde hair slicked back, though he had a few strands falls over his forehead, and his eyes were a stormy grey like the color of a thundercloud. What stood out to me the most was the lightning shaped scar over his right eye. He wore a grey kimono with darker grey designs of clouds with a few streaks of yellow here and there, and unlike Gray and Natsu, his kimono wasn't loose to show of his ridiculously toned chest.

"Oi, how can so much noise come out from a little mortal?" He stared at me as if I were some specimen of some kind.

I twitched as I heard the word _mortal _again. Did gods and goddesses have some kind of sixth sense to sniff out humans?

I glared at the man irritably. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get in?"

He arched a brow at me. "I'm a god. That kind of allows me to do anything." He shrugged. "Besides, I just wanted to see what the whole palace was buzzing about." He trained his stormy grey eyes on me. "The Bride of the Ice God."

After a moment, he gracefully pushed himself off the wall. "Name's Laxus Dreyar. I'm the Lightning God.

I just blankly stared at him while he stared back expectantly. I immediately flushed in embarrassment, realizing I was supposed to introduce myself.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I introduced with a bow.

He chuckled deeply. "Apparently, you've got a lot to learn around here. Guess I'll take it upon myself to help the needy mortal."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not needy. You make it sound like I'm flailing around like a dry fish!"

"Which you are. So let her answer some questions you may have. You don't object to that, do you?"

About to retort, my voice faltered. He was right. I was lost, and I needed help and some knowledge. I nodded, so I relaxed back onto the floor.

Wait a second…

"Her?!" I stood up. "There's someone else?!"

Laxus blinked and pointed behind me, and I immediately whirled around.

I gaped as I saw another figure sitting at my desk with a giant book in hand. An orange headband of some sort, which matched her vibrant orange kimono with light blue and silver designs, held her lavender-blue hair back. She looked much smaller than myself and about my age. A focused expression was on her face as her eyes zoomed across the words of the giant book. Overall, she looked cute and just huggable.

Laxus cleared his throat. "Levy."

The girl continued reading.

"Levy."

She glanced up. "What is it Laxus?"

He pointed to me. She looked over and blinked in surprise before slamming the book shut. She stood up with a bright smile.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I'm Levy Redfox, the Goddess of Knowledge. I came here specifically to answer any questions you may have."

I bowed. "Lucy Heartfilia."

Levy giggled. "I know; it's a pleasure to meet you. So what would you like to know?"

"What is bonding? And how come it happened to me?" I asked.

Levy hummed in thought. "Bonding is a natural process in the supernatural world. It helps decide whom we mate with and such. Bonding is a process of fate that tells us who our soul mate is. It can only happen to two specific people. From the moment you arrived here fate decided you to be bonded with Gray. So if you had touched Laxus' hand nothing would've happened. Another thing, bonding can happen whenever to the couple. It could happen when you first meet, like you and Gray. Or it can happen after marriage, after your first kiss, or after you have sex. It's spontaneous, really. Understand?"

"Yeah, but what does bonding do to the people who are bound together?"

"Well, it makes you more attuned to each other's presence. It's like a sixth sense, but only with your partner. You are more sensitive to their emotions, their thoughts, and the pain they feel. Bonding connects the minds together. However, because you and Gray just met, the bond isn't as strong as a couple that has been bonded for decades."

"Isn't it bad though? For him to bond to a mortal?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, yes," Levy frowned. "Mortals aren't always welcome to the Gods' Realm, that's the name of the supernatural world, if you were wondering. You see, mortals have a bad name around here. It's frowned upon to be bonded to a mortal or even befriend one. That's why Gray might have been eager to get you out of here."

My pride stung a little as a human.

"Well," I sighed, "I'm not exactly happy to be here either. Lady Cana said I was stuck here, but earlier she said she would help me find a way back, so I'm still hopeful."

"Nope," Laxus shook his head.

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"He means that, since you and Gray are bonded, it changes everything. Cana can't send you back. I'm sorry, Lucy, but you're stuck here in the God's Realm," Levy said.

"Permanently?" I squeaked out.

"Pretty much," Laxus concluded.

My heart started thundering in my chest as I collapsed onto the floor.

So my gut feeling was right. I really was stuck here forever. I couldn't even think about. I began to pray but realized I was with the gods, and they were the reason I was in this mess. I hugged my knees to my chest as Laxus looked at me weirdly while Levy looked at me pitifully.

Levy wrapped her arms around me in an effort to comfort me, and I really appreciated it. Laxus on the other hand just shook his head and muttered, "Mortals…"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

A soft knock came to the door snapping me out of my self-pity. Laxus looked at the door then turned back to me.

"It's Lisanna," he informed, and sure enough her voice chimed through the door.

"Lady Lucy, Lord Gray is now ready to see you!"

_OH GOD._

* * *

**_Hahaha, instead of studying for finals, I did this chappie for you guys :)_**

**_Chapter three will be coming out…some time… *shrugs*_**

**_And sorry about no GraLu moments here, this chapter was just focusing on her transition into the realm of the gods and her feelings and reactions and everything. The GraLu-ness shall now commence!_**


End file.
